This invention relates to an improved fluids mixing and proportioning device that is designed to mix fluids in predetermined proportions and thereafter dispense the mixture.
Devices for mixing fluids in predetermined proportions that involve the use of a piston which operates in a piston chamber are known. Such devices rely on the piston displacement during its reciprocating movement to take in predetermined quantities of fluid and thereafter dispense the fluid to a mixing chamber or suitable region in which the fluid is mixed with another fluid that is similarly measured in yet another piston chamber. The piston drive arrangement for the two fluid measuring chambers in such cases is usually mechanically coupled so that the piston movements are synchronized. In some of the prior art situations, a single piston is involved in measuring and dispensing the two fluids and in some situations, the fluids are measured and dispensed at opposite ends of one piston chamber.
The inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,866 shows an arrangement where fluid delivered to one piston chamber is used to establish a fluid drive coupling with the piston used to displace another fluid in yet another chamber, and the current invention relates to improvements in fluid mixing and proportioning devices that utilize some of the principles advocated in the aforementioned patent.